Alice (Season 1)
Alice is a fairy who attends Alfea that has ice powers. Appearance |-|Civilian= She is an elegant-looking girl with long, grayish blue hair that is somewhat curly. Her lips appear pink, while her eyeshadow seems purple. Her eyes look to be blue-gray. She wears a blue balloon sleeve shirt with the front appearing ice blue outlined in purplish-black and she wears a purple knee-length skirt that has an opening in the right side. She also wears blue knee socks with tall purple boots. Alice_Full(Comics).png|A full view of Alice's outfit in Winx Band. |-|Winx= She wears an ice blue collared jumpsuit with shorts and a piece of blue on the back and side of her chest also, connected is a purple cape. She wears the same boots as her civilian outfit only lacking socks. Her wings are magenta/pink. AliceMikyWinxEp724.png|On the left. Personality Alice is shown to be nice, and at times is flirtatious. But she's also shown to be brave as she's been shown to help Alfea fight certain enemies. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen walking around Alfea. She is later seen in the courtyard and listening to Ms. Faragonda's speech. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher," she is seen outside Red Fountain. She is then seen talking to Selene. She is later seen running from the monster attacking Red Fountain. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard and is later seen in the garden. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard as Bloom throws her phone in frustration. She is then seen talking to Ortensia. She is later seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Farangonda's class again. In “The Show Must Go On!,” she is seen in Red Fountain’s courtyard with Lin Poo. She is later seen cheering during Musa’s concert. In “Hallowinx!,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard taking to Oleana as Jolly flies by in card form. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Time for Truth,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly. She is later seen in a hallway as the Winx fly to get to Bloom. In "The Phoenix Revealed", she is seen talking to Miky during the party. She is then seen with Jared as his new as love interest. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen in a hall in Alfea hugging Silicya as fairies return from their break. She is then seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad complaining about upcoming exams. In "The Company of the Light," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard as the Winx transport themselves in. She is later seen in the courtyard talking to Lolina. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom's suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege," she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "Fury!," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. In "A New Beginning," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard talking to Kimmy. Later, she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 5= In "Listen to your Heart," she is seen during the volleyball scene. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 7= She appears in "The Golden Butterfly" where together with Roxy, Francine, Ahisa, Amaryl, Kimmy, Oleana, Miky and Karina is fighting against the Trix. Specials The Shadow Phoenix Alice can be seen cheering on at Red Fountain, celebrating the newly built school with her classmates. Screen_shot_2012-10-07_at_12.26.11_PM.png Comics Season 3 Alice's debut is but a very brief one as she only appears in the first panel of Suspicion and Deceit where she can be seen walking in the same direction as Trista as the two of them, as well as many of their other classmates, are surprised by Tecna rushing up the staircase and down the halls. Alice has a more prominent appearance in [[Issue 59: Winx Band|Issue 59: Winx Band]] as she now has a speaking role. It is still a very minor one, though, as she does not appear until halfway through at Magix City's Central Nightclub under the name Jenny. Here, Jenny bumps into Sky while he and the rest of the Specialists are watching the Winx perform yet another band gig. She is surprised to see Sky all by himself, noting that he is almost always with Bloom, and decides to take this as an opportunity to dance with the Eraklyon Prince. The two dance awfully close to one another out on the dance floor after Sky ultimately accepts Jenny's invitation, and Bloom catches a glimpse of this while she performs onstage. This later sparks tension between her and Sky once their performance is over as she becomes jealous at the idea of Sky using the Winx's now-busy schedules to get close with other girls. Magical Abilities Alice possesses the ability to magically control ice. Alice may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Her magic is yellow and orange in color. Trivia *Alice shares her a common power with that of Icy, her ancestor; Belladonna, and Aurora. Additionally, she also shares this trait with Astrid in the comics. **Naturally, this makes her powers the magical opposite to Bloom's. *She has the same voice actress with Diaspro in 4Kids dub. *Her name has old German origin and means "noble, exalted". Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Specials